


Dente-de-leão

by ssnowflake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, IwaOi Day, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssnowflake/pseuds/ssnowflake
Summary: Chuva;Um gato;Uma bola de vôlei;Dentes-de-leão;E uma promessa.Oikawa não se importava com a solidão até sentir o prazer de ter alguém ao seu lado.





	Dente-de-leão

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a minha contribuição para o IwaOi day <3   
> Espero que gostem.   
> Boa leitura ;*

Oikawa andava sem muita preocupação mesmo que, naquela situação, o certo era estar correndo até sua casa, porém, imaginou que já que estava com seu guarda-chuva, não haveria problema. A chuva caía em abundância, deixando poças de água aleatórias no chão, onde o garoto pulava com os dois pés por simplesmente achar divertido. Estava completamente sujo de barro, o que não era novidade, pois desde que ganhou sua bola de vôlei de presente, ia todos os dias para a pracinha perto da sua casa. Sua mãe lhe avisara que iria chover, mas, como todos os dias sem falta, fora para o seu lugar no canto da praça para brincar de vôlei sozinho. As outras crianças estavam interessadas em pega-pega, esconde-esconde, ou em se divertirem nos brinquedos que lá tinha, mas, para Oikawa, nada disso era tão interessante quanto ficar jogando sua bola para cima ou ficar correndo atrás da mesma quando ela escapava da sua mão e ia para longe. A solidão não lhe incomodava tanto assim.

Sabia que levaria uma bronca por estar encharcado, correndo o risco de pegar um resfriado, mas já que estava naquele estado, apenas aceitou as consequências que estavam por vim e continuou pulando de poça em poça.

Um pouco antes de sair pelo baixo portão da pracinha, ouviu um miado, fazendo-lhe olhar para o lado, curioso. Esperou para ouvir novamente, mas nada lhe veio aos ouvidos. Quando deu um passo para voltar a andar, escutou de novo. Decidiu então procurar pelo dono do miado. Não parecia estar longe, então caminhou um pouco encurvado para olhar embaixo dos arbustos que haviam ali. Acabando a fileira de arbustos, Oikawa pôde ver. Há poucos metros de onde estava se encontrava um garoto sentado embaixo de uma pequena árvore cheia de folhas, protegendo-o parcialmente da chuva. Ele tinha uma expressão brava e parecia estar discutindo com algo enquanto olhava para baixo. Sem pensar duas vezes, foi-se até ele.

— Para de me arranhar, seu merdinha! Eu ‘tô tentando te ajudar! – Ouviu ao se aproximar sem chamar atenção para si.

Não demorou para ser notado parado em frente ao garoto de cabelos negros.

— O que foi? – perguntou o outro.

— Posso tocar nele? – Oikawa pediu. Seus olhos estavam focados na cabeça do gato que saía pela gola da camiseta do menino, que deu de ombros para o pedido, fazendo Tooru deixar seu guarda-chuva de lado e se agachar em frente a ele.

— Qual é o nome dele? – perguntou, acariciando os pelos da cabeça do felino que parecia mais calmo.

— Ele não tem nome. Acabei de encontrá-lo.

— Então, como é o seu nome? – Oikawa perguntou, fitando seus olhos puxados.

— Iwaizumi. Hajime Iwaizumi – ele disse.

— Hum. Eu sou Oikawa. Meu primeiro nome é Tooru. Você pode me chamar do que quiser. – Ele se levantou e pegou seu guarda-chuva de novo. Olhou para o céu que não dava indícios de a chuva cessar, e se voltou para Iwaizumi novamente. – Quer ir embora comigo, Iwa-chan? Eu tenho um guarda-chuva.

Iwaizumi levantou seus olhos, surpreso, e viu o sorriso largo e gentil do garoto que estendia a mão em sua direção. Naquele momento, olhou para o céu e procurou pelo sol. Era estranho, ele não estava lá, mas, por algum motivo, se sentia aquecido como em um dia de verão. Estava grato. Era a primeira vez que alguém da sua idade o notara. Era a primeira vez que estendiam uma mão para ele segurar, e, mesmo que tivesse hesitado por um minuto, segurou a palma daquele que a oferecia. Para então, irem embora, dividindo o guarda-chuva e um gato adotado.

A partir daquele dia, os dois garotos se encontravam todos os dias naquele parque. Em primeiro momento, Iwaizumi não estava muito interessado em vôlei, mas acabou cedendo para que Tooru parasse de chamá-lo a cada cinco segundos.

— Iwa-chan, vamos jogar! – disse pela milésima vez, enquanto andava atrás do novo amigo.

Oikawa era insistente, e Iwaizumi orgulhoso, mas sempre acabava cedendo para Tooru; não dava para ignorar sua vontade de brincar com outra criança, mesmo que esta ficasse chamando-o de _“Iwa-chan”_.

Aquilo que começou por pura pressão, acabou se tornando divertido para Iwaizumi. Oikawa não se importava em ficar levantando a bola para que o amigo a rebatesse, e, mesmo que Hajime não entendesse o porquê, pois achava aquela parte a mais divertida, apenas continuava, já que Tooru parecia estar se divertindo tanto quanto ele.

 

Ao passar das estações, a amizade dos dois foi se fortalecendo. Já dormiam na casa um do outro, acampavam no quintal da casa do Oikawa, e iam caçar insetos perto do aglomerado de árvores ao lado do parque em que se conheceram. Oikawa sempre procurava por dentes-de-leão, pois achava bonito como aquela flor se desfazia no ar com um suave sopro.

 

Sentado no meio de um aglomerado de flores, Oikawa assoprava seus dentes-de-leão encontrados, enquanto Iwaizumi fechava seu pote com o maior besouro que já encontrara, dentro. Voltou até o amigo para mostrar o tamanho do inseto, orgulhoso da sua _caçada_ do dia, mas parou em frente a Tooru, um pouco confuso ao olhar para a expressão dele.

— Por que está chorando? – perguntou.

— Iwa-chan, você... – soluçou – promete ser meu amigo para sempre?

— Por que está falando sobre isso agora, Oikawa? Não combinamos de jogar vôlei juntos para sempre?

— Mas... e se a gente acabar... indo para um lugar longe do outro – disse, limpando o nariz.

Apesar de ter a mesma idade que Tooru, Iwaizumi aparentava ser mais velho.

Suspirou e se sentou em frente a ele, pegando um dente-de-leão, assoprando-o enquanto pensava em algo para falar.

— Sabe, eu não vejo muito o meu pai, porque ele trabalha em outra cidade e não tem como vir para casa todos os dias, mas ele sempre volta, ou eu e minha mãe vamos até ele. Não é porque ele ‘tá longe que eu nunca mais vou ver ele.

— Mas, você não sente saudade? – Oikawa perguntou, se acalmando gradativamente.

— Sinto, mas dá para aguentar, porque ele liga pra gente, ou eu o vejo pelo celular da minha mãe. A gente pode fazer o mesmo se acontecer.

— Você promete? Que mesmo se a gente ficar longe, você vai me ligar todos os dias?

Iwaizumi observou o rosto inchado do amigo e seus olhos vermelhos que imploravam por uma promessa que confortasse seu coração. Mesmo que não acabasse chorando como ele, Hajime sentia o mesmo. Tinha medo de não ser mais amigo de Oikawa e não cumprir as promessas que haviam feito naquele meio tempo em que se conheciam, mas, apesar do medo, sentia como se tivesse que ser forte pelo outro; como se confortá-lo fosse algo destinado a ele.

Pegou outro dente-de-leão e assoprou.

— É claro que eu prometo.

 

Não demorou para eles começarem a estudar juntos, e passarem mais tempo um com outro. Ir até o parque jogar vôlei já tinha virado uma rotina a ser cumprida. Hora ou outra, suas mães iam juntas, já que haviam ficado íntimas por causa da amizade dos seus filhos. Em um desses dias, nas férias de verão, a mãe de Tooru chamou os meninos que brincavam de vôlei na areia.

— Deixa eu tirar uma foto de vocês – disse, segurando uma câmera fotográfica.

— Eu não gosto de fotos – resmungou Iwaizumi.

Oikawa pegou a bola do chão e colocou embaixo do braço. Logo, puxou Iwaizumi pelo braço, e foram para mais perto de sua mãe. Ignorou a carranca do amigo, e passou o braço pelos seus ombros. Abriu um largo sorriso, e fez um sinal de _V_ com a mão livre. Hajime apenas cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e continuou com sua expressão mal-humorada.

— Digam _xis._ – A mãe de Tooru disse com um sorriso largo.

E registrou a foto.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Sentado no banco daquele parque que lhe trazia lembranças de um tempo distante, Oikawa segurava uma fotografia gasta. De onde estava sentado, podia ver o campinho de areia que lhe era familiar; agora, este tinha uma rede de vôlei que antes não havia lá.

Já estava a noite, e o único barulho que conseguia ouvir era dos carros e as pessoas que andavam pela calçada. Não havia ninguém ali, mas era como se conseguisse ver claramente dois garotos brincando de vôlei do outro lado do parque. Sorrir era inevitável.

Depois que conheceu Iwaizumi, descobriu que, antes, a solidão não lhe incomodava porque nunca tinha sentido o prazer de ter alguém ao seu lado. A saudade machucava, mas carregava com ela a certeza que havia alguém na qual lhe fazia falta.

Sentiu que estava sendo observado e olhou para o lado. Suspirou.

_Que saudade..._ , pensou.

— Bem-vindo de volta – Iwaizumi disse, estendendo um minúsculo buquê de dente-de-leão.

— Estou em casa – Oikawa disse, levantando-se com lágrimas nos olhos e indo abraçar seu, agora, namorado.

Depois de passarem por tantas coisas juntos até o último ano do ensino médio, os dois aceitaram o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. E mesmo com a partida de Oikawa para Tóquio, Iwaizumi lembrava da promessa que havia feito quando eram crianças, porém, ao crescer percebeu que realizar a promessa do _para sempre_ não era um ato de confortar o coração do amigo, mas sim o seu próprio, pois, diferente de quando eram crianças, Hajime já não tinha mais medo, porque percebera há muito tempo que, apesar de um dente-de-leão se desfazer com facilidade, o vento sempre trazia suas pétalas de volta.

 

 

 


End file.
